


Path of Thorns

by Leighann



Category: Gunsmoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leighann/pseuds/Leighann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mysterious woman comes to Dodge, Doc and Kitty find themselves caught up in her troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Path of Thorns**

**By Leighann**

 

This is a piece of fiction. No beta so any mistakes are mine. I don’t own the rights to the characters, nor do I make any profit just taking them off the dusty shelf for a bit of fun.

 

**_**DO TO MAUTURE THEME READER DISCRESION IS ADVISED.**_ **

 

****KM****

 

Doc was returning to Dodge City after spending the week up near Dry Lake, just North of Garden City, when he scanned the horizon noticing a horseman in the distance riding parallel to him. He didn't give much of a thought to the rider as there was a watering hole near by, and figured that the rider was quite possibly heading there to water his horse like he was.

 

As Doc got out of his buggy he looked around for the lone rider, who was no where in sight, before leading his horse to the edge of the water. After the horse had drank its fill, Doc walked back to the buggy and started to climb in when he noticed a rough looking man standing on the other side of the buggy. Doc looked to his left and saw the man's horse at the water's edge drinking.

 

"Hello." Doc greeted.

 

The man nodded his head. "Howdy."

 

Not wanting to be rude Doc decided to engage the stranger in small talk. "Where are you headed too?"

 

The stranger looked Doc up and down, "That's none of your business," he snapped.

 

"You don't have to bite my head off. I was only trying to be friendly." The stranger looked Doc over again, which started to make Doc feel a bit uneasy about the man.

 

The stranger looked at the buggy then at Doc. "That's a mighty fancy rig you got there. You a banker man?"

 

Doc took a swipe of his mustache. "No. No, I'm a doctor."

 

The stranger looked over the buggy as he walked closer to Doc. "A doctor you say?"

 

"That's right."

 

The stranger rubbed his chin with his hand, "Doesn't make a difference doctor or banker, you're still a man of means." The stranger pointed his gun at Doc.

 

"See here now! What in blazes do you think you're doing?" Doc protested.

 

The stranger laughed, "Why can't you tell, this is a hold-up. Now give me your wallet."

 

"I don't have any money!" Doc groused.

 

"Nice try doctor man," the bandit stated taking a step closer to Doc. "Now, shut up and give me your wallet."

 

"I'm telling you I don't have any money. I’m a country doctor and people pay me in produce most of the time, so you can just put your gun away and ride on out of here."

 

"Old man either you give me your wallet or I'm gonna -" The robber stopped mid-sentence when he felt the barrel of a gun pressed to the back of his head.

 

"Drop the gun," the face-less feminine voice stated from behind him.

 

Doc stood there not believing his eyes as the female gunslinger that silently walked out of the small grove of trees nearby with her gun drawn and snuck up on the bandit.  Doc looked her up and down. She was dressed like a cowboy, with her black Stetson pulled low on her head, and handled her colt with steely confidence. She stood about 5' 7" with light brown hair that fell half way down her back and looked to be about in her early twenties. Doc knew there were female gunslingers, but had never really seen one before.

 

"I don't take orders from no woman,” the robber spat out. At the sound of her gun hammer cocking the robber dropped his pistol as ordered.

 

Keeping the barrel of her gun pointed at the bandit she ordered, "Now, walk away from the buggy." When the robber didn't move she nudged his head forward with her gun prompting him to start walking. When they were way from the buggy and more in the open she pulled the gun way from his head. “That’s far enough,” she ordered and the robber stopped.

 

"Now what?" He chuckled.

 

In the blink of an eye she rotated the pistol in her hand smacking him on the back of the head with the handle. The bandit fell like a sack flour in the soft grass. Doc quickly ran up to the man and checked him over.

 

"He's alive." Doc looked up and saw the woman walking towards the trees where she had come from. "Hey! Wait a minute," he shouted at her, getting up and running toward her. "Hold up there I want to talk to you."

 

The woman stopped walking and looked over her shoulder at Doc. “I’d get out of here before he wakes up.” She called back before turning back towards the trees and disappeared. Doc hurried to his buggy and got back on the road heading for Dodge. 

 

~

 

As the lone female rider crested the hill, she pulled the reins up stopping the stallion so she could look out over the town that was spread out in front of her. The horse nickered and shifted as the cool evening wind picked up. “Easy boy.” She had been riding for the better part of three weeks and hadn’t seen a single town in which she wanted to settle down, get to know folks, and start a new life. As she came to the outskirts of the town, she noticed the bustle of town life as she headed towards its center. The honky-tonk of piano music grew louder as she steered her horse round the corner to the main street. She rode past the livery stable, the telegraph office, the marshal’s office, and a general store, before pulling her horse up to what seemed to be the busiest saloon. Tying her horse to a post at the corner of the alley next to the saloon, she stepped up onto the boardwalk and headed towards the saloon’s entrance.

 

Festus, Kitty, and Doc where setting at their normal table near the back of The Long Branch having a drink. Doc had just finished telling them about his attempted robbery and the female gunslinger that had saved him.

 

Kitty was shaking her head, “You mean to tell us that she just left you there.”

 

“Shucks Miz Kitty, what I’s want’n to know is why O’l Doc here didn’t catch up with that there she-male an find out who she was.”

 

“I already told you Festus, that by the time I got the buggy turned around and on the road she was no where insight, and I had no idea what direction she went.”

 

“Well whoever she was, I’m sure glad she showed up.” Kitty stated while patting Doc’s arm.

 

“Well, I sure wish she would have told me her name.” Doc picked his beer up to take a drink and stopped. “I don’t believe it,” he uttered setting the beer down.

 

“Doc?” Kitty inquired wondering what suddenly grabbed his attention.

 

“I just don’t believe it,” he repeated as he got up and headed to the bar leaving his friends to stare at him questioningly. He walked over to the end of the bar closest to the entrance and stood next to the woman who was standing there with her elbows on the bar starring into her empty whiskey glass. "We meet again.” Doc said to her. The young woman straighten up and looked at Doc. “I'm afraid you didn't give me a chance to introduce myself today, I'm Dr. Adams." The young woman tipped her head at him and gave him a faint smile.

 

Just then Sam walked up to the pair. "Can I get you two anything?"

 

"A beer for me and a whiskey for Miss..."

 

"Maddie, and you don't need to buy me a drink doctor." The faint smile grew slightly.

 

"Yes, yes I do Miss Maddie for what you did out there for me today, and everyone here calls me Doc."

 

"Ok Doc," Maddie replied, "and it's just Maddie." She stated giving him a full smile.

 

Sam placed their drinks down on the bar. Doc picked his beer up and looked at Maddie. "To your impeccable timing," he toasted.

 

Maddie raised her shot glass to Doc before tossing it back, and then setting the empty glass back on the bar. "You know Doc, you might want to consider carrying some protection with you."

 

"Well now Maddie that's sound advice, but un-necessary in my case."

 

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Seemed necessary from where I stood."

 

Doc chuckled, "Huh, well I can't argue with you there.” He stated while tugging at his ear lobe. “But you see, not all my patients are what you would call law-abiding citizens, and..well."

 

"I understand Doc, you take your Hippocratic oath serious." Maddie replied giving Doc a brighter smile. He noticed the smile reached all the way to her pretty hazel eyes this time.

 

Doc took another drink of his beer and spotted Kitty behind the bar helping Sam. “Say there’s someone I’d like you to meet, Maddie.” Doc looked at Kitty, “Kitty, Oh Kitty.” Kitty looked over at Doc and he motioned her over to him.

 

“What can I get for you Curly?”

 

“Maddie this is Kitty Russell, Kitty this is Maddie..”

 

“…Dawson. Maddie Dawson.”  She stated tipping her hat.

 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Dawson.”

 

Maddie shifted on her feet. “It’s just Maddie if you don’t mind, Miss Russell.” 

 

“Ok Maddie, please call me Kitty.”

 

Maddie turned to Doc, "Are you and Kitty related?"

 

Doc's head snapped up. "What gives you that idea?"

 

By the look on Doc's face, Maddie wondered if she might have offended him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward. You told me everyone calls you Doc and Kitty just called you Curly."

 

Doc rubbed his chin with his hand, "Oh that. Well..."

 

"That's my pet name for him Maddie," Kitty chuckled. "Doc is a very dear friend to me." She smiled and winked at Doc. "I want to thank you for what you did for Doc today."

 

"It was nothing." Maddie modestly replied.

 

"It wasn't nothing to me, Maddie. Doc is very important to this town, and happens to be the only doctor in 100 miles."

 

"Kitty," Doc admonished.

 

Kitty ignored him, "Can I buy you a drink as my thanks, Maddie?"

 

"I appreciate the-"

 

Sensing that Maddie was going to turn her down Kitty quickly cut her off, "I just want to show you my gratitude," she smiled warmly.

 

Maddie nodded her head and smiled, "Thank you."

 

"Doc, can I get you another beer?" Kitty inquired.

 

"No thank you, Kitty."

 

Pouring her self a whiskey, Kitty took a sip and turned to Maddie, "So what brings you to Dodge, Maddie?"

 

Rolling her whiskey glass back and forth between her hands, Maddie watched the amber liquid swirl as she answered. "Just passing though."

 

“You sure passed through Dodge at the right time,” Kitty declared.

 

"Where do you hail from?" Doc interjected.

 

"No where important," Maddie stated flatly before grabbing the rim of her Stetson pulling it a bit lower over her eyes as she grew uncomfortable with were the topic was heading.

 

Kitty had seen the haunted look in Maddie's eyes a split second before she had shielded them from view. Sensing the subject was a delicate matter and wanting to change the subject, Kitty was grateful when she spotted Matt at the swinging doors.

 

"Good evening, Kitty, Doc." Matt greeted as he approached the trio.

 

"Hi Matt, can I get you a drink?" Kitty offered.

 

"No thanks, Kitty. I just came in to talk to Doc." Matt smiled warmly at her.

 

Matt was standing next to Doc, "I hear you had some excitement on the trail today, Doc."

 

Doc looked up at Matt, "News sure travels fast around here.”

 

“Well, never mind that. I want to hear what happened to you out there.”

 

Doc pulled on his ear lobe, “Well Matt to tell you the truth it was over before any real excitement could happen, thanks to Maddie here."

 

Matt's eye carefully took in the woman stand on the other side of Doc. Maddie's was wearing snug fitting pants, brown leather vest with a white button down shirt underneath, and a colt strapped to her right leg peeking out from her dark brown Dover oilskin coat.

 

"Maddie, this is Marshall Matt Dillon," Doc continued. "Matt this is Maddie Dawson. She was the one who stopped the bandit."

 

"Welcome to Dodge, Miss Dawson." Matt stated as he pushed his hat up further on his head and smiling at her.

 

Maddie slid her eyes towards Matt and nodded her head, "Thank you, Marshal." She'd seen how the tall Marshall had just sized her up and wanted to put him at ease, "Doc you sure have a lot of influential friends here."

 

"Well Kitty here is, but as for the Marshall-"

 

"Doc!" Kitty shot him a reprimanding look while shaking her head.

 

Maddie smothered a laugh, "You know Doc, something tells me you are a lot of bark with not much for a bite," Her eyes twinkled at Doc.

 

"She sure has you pegged, Doc." Matt chuckled. "You're a pretty good judge of character, Maddie."

 

“Oh Peshaw!” Doc objected causing the other three to burst out in laughter.

 

~

 

Doc, Kitty and Matt where sitting in Delmonico's eating breakfast when Festus came in and handed Matt a telegraph. "There ya are Matthew, I’ve been a look’n for ya. Barney gave me this here tell-e-gram for ya."

 

Matt wiped his mouth with this napkin and took the envelope from Festus.

 

"Why don't you join us, Festus." Kitty announced as she motioned towards the empty seat next to her.

 

"Why thank ya Miz Kitty." Festus said, while taking a seat and removing his hat.

 

Matt had just finished reading his telegram and was putting it back in the envelope when Doc asked, "Anything important, Matt?"

 

Matt stuffed the telegram into his shirt pocket, looked at Kitty before looking at Doc. "Just replies to some information I was looking for."

 

Doc took a swipe of his chin, "That information your looking for wouldn't happen to be about Maddie Dawson would it?"

 

Matt looked down then up at Kitty before turning to Doc, "As a matter of fact it was."

 

Doc pressed his lips together. He knew Matt was just looking out for him, but dadgumit, he wished Matt had talked to him first. "I see. And what did you find out?"

 

"Nothing. She's not wanted anywhere and no one has heard of her." Matt replied.

 

"Matt, you really don't think she's wanted do you?" Kitty inquired.

 

"Why Maddie's no more of an outlaw then I am, Kitty, "Doc exclaimed. You know what I think," Doc stated pointing his finger at Matt. “I think you’re making assumptions because of the way she dresses.”

 

“Now Doc don’t go getting your feathers ruffled. I have every right to check out any spoiler that comes into Dodge.”

 

Doc’s eyebrows shot up. “Spoiler!”

 

Kitty flinched, “Shh Doc, keep your voice down.”

 

Fetus spoke up, “Well Doc, whatdaya except she don’t dress like no normal she-male, and people are gonna figure she’s a gunslinger what with her staying in rat alley.”

 

Kitty’s head snapped up. Rat alley was the seeder part of Dodge that Kitty thought wasn’t fit for a dog to live in. “Festus, how do you know that Maddie staying there?” she inquired.

 

“That blabber mouth Burke,” Festus jerking his thumb over his shoulder as he spoke. “Said none of the so-called decent placez in Dodge would give her a room coz they doesn’t want the trouble her kind bringz.”

 

Kitty could see how mad Doc was getting and knew she had to do something, “Well gentlemen I have to get back to The Long Branch, Doc will you walk me back?”

 

Doc stood up, “I’d like to Kitty, but I have to ride out to see the widow Carter.” He pulled his pocket watch out and looked at it. “In fact I should have left already.” He stated then snapped the watch shut placing it back in his pocket.

 

“Say Doc, does you mind if I ride along with ya?” Festus chimed in.

 

“What for?” Doc grumbled.

 

“Well you ol quackty quack, if you have ta know, I thought I’d see if the widow needed any thang done around the place.”

 

“That’s very nice of you Festus,” Kitty commended.

 

“Oh don’t let him fool you Kitty. He’s after a free meal.”

 

“Now Doc, that there ain’t true-”

 

Matt took Kitty’s elbow and nudged her towards the door. “Come on Kitty I’ll walk you back to the Long Branch.” He softly spoke to her leaving Doc and Festus to continue to squabble with each other.

 

~

 

Maddie stepped into the Long Branch and walked over to the bar. Sam looked up and smiled at her. “Howdy, you must be Maddie?”

 

Maddie gave Sam a faint smile and nodded her head, “I am.”

 

“My name is Sam. Can I get you anything before I let Miss Russell know that you’re here?”

 

“No thank you, Sam,” Maddie replied giving him a slightly bigger smile.

 

“Then if you’ll excuse me, I’ll tell Miss Russell you’re here.”

 

Maddie watched as Sam walked over to the door marked office and entered it closing the door behind him. Maddie turned and leaning her back against the bar taking in the barroom. It was late afternoon and the place wasn’t too busy. Maddie was surveying the sparse crowd when one of the saloon girls standing next to her raised her voice.

 

“I said no, Cal and I mean it!”

 

Maddie’s eyes slid over to the couple standing next to her, the blonde saloon girl with her back to Maddie, who’d raised her voice, was a few inches shorter then her and didn’t look to weigh more then 80 pounds soaking wet. Standing in front of the blonde was a cowboy about Maddie’s height and dusty from the trail. He reached out and took a hold of the girls arm.

 

“You don’t mean that now do ya?” he stated in a low growl leaning in closer to the girl, “now you and I are going to go up stairs and you’re gonna spread those pretty legs of yours you hear me.”

 

The blonde tried to pull her arm away from Cal, “I said no, now let go of me!”

 

Maddie took a deep breath and slowly let it out pushing off the bar as she did. In the blink of an eye Maddie grabbed the cowboy’s hand that was on the blonde’s arm, twisting his hand counter-clockwise and pushing his hand towards the ground in a wrist lock causing him to drop to his knees. “Excuse me, but I believe the lady said no.”

 

“Ahhh, let me go you bitch!” Cal cried out in pain.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t hear what you said.” Maddie increased the pressure on Cal’s hand causing him to wither with more pain, but he gave no reply. “I thought so. Now apologize to the lady.” She stated more firmly.

 

“I’m not apologizing to a whore.” Cal sneered trying to breath through the pain.

 

Maddie applied so much pressure to Cal’s wrist he yelled out in agony. She could see sweat start to break out on his forehead. “You will apologize or I am going to snap your wrist,” she stated flatly.

 

Kitty walked out of her office and took in the scene before her. “What’s going on here?” Kitty looked at her employee, “Mae?”

 

The blonde rubbed her arm as she spoke, “Cal was being kinda rough when she stepped in and stopped him.” Mae spoke in a shaky voice.

 

Kitty walked over by Maddie. Her eye’s widened a bit when she saw that Maddie had Cal on his knees in front of her. Kitty stepped up to Mae, “Are you alright?” Mae nodded her head and Kitty turned her attention to Cal. “I warned you last time Cal Walters, that if you caused any more trouble in the Long Branch, I’d have you thrown out of here permanently.” Kitty placed her hand on Maddie’s shoulder the ire gone from her voice, “You can let him up, Maddie. Sam will take care of him.”

 

“I will as soon as he apologies to the lady,” Maddie stated flatly, never taking her eyes off Cal.

 

Drops of perspiration started to run down Cal’s forehead, “Sorry,” he stated not sounding in the least like he meant it.

 

Maddie let go of Cal’s wrist, and he immediately grabbed it with his other hand. Sam stepped up behind him and helped Cal to stand but didn’t let go of Cal’s arm as he directed him towards the swinging doors. As soon as Sam walked Cal through the front door Mae turned to Maddie. “Thank you,” she uttered softly.

 

Maddie shifted uncomfortably on her feet before looking at Mae and trying to keep her voice low for only Mae to hear, “He needed to learn that no means no.” Maddie didn’t succeed in keeping her voice low enough as Kitty heard the exchange between the two.

 

Kitty put her hand on Mae’s arm. “Was Cal trying to force you Mae?”

 

As tears formed in Mae’s eye she nodded her head.

 

Kitty turned and looked at Maddie, “You stepped in?”

 

Not wanting to dwell on the matter Maddie just nodded her head.

 

Kitty looked back at Mae. “Why don’t you take a break up stairs for a bit.”

 

“Ok, Miss Kitty.” Mae looked Maddie, “Thank you again,” she told Maddie before walking towards the stairs.

 

Kitty watched Mae as she headed up the stairs before turning back to Maddie. “Why don’t we go into my office.” Kitty led Maddie towards the door to her office and stopped before opening it. “Sam would you please bring us a pot of coffee?”

 

“Sure thing, Miss Kitty,” Sam answered.

 

Maddie tucked her loose hair behind her ear as she followed Kitty though the door wondering why Kitty had sent for her. Maddie had only been in Dodge for two days and had only been in the Long Branch that first night. As Kitty escorted Maddie into the office she was brought out of her thoughts when Kitty spoke. “Do you mind if I ask what exactly happened with Cal?”

 

“It was nothing.” Maddie was quick to reply, but before Kitty could respond Sam appeared with the coffee tray and placed it on Kitty’s desk.

 

“Thank you Sam.” As Sam closed the door behind him, Kitty motioned to the chair next to her desk. “Please have a seat.” Maddie sat down as Kitty served Maddie and herself coffee. “I don’t happen to think it was nothing.” Kitty said as she watched Maddie shifted in her seat.

 

Maddie set her cup down on Kitty’s desk and looked Kitty straight in the eye. “Look Kitty, I didn’t mean to interfere with how you run your girls, and I had no right to step in like I did.” Maddie stood up and took a step towards the door.

 

Kitty’s mind was scrabbling trying to figure out where their conversation had gone wrong. When she saw Maddie stand up she jumped up and put her hand on Maddie’s arm. “Hold on Maddie. I happen to be glad you interfered. I run a reputable place and I don’t allow the customers to be rough with the girls.” Kitty softened her voice, “Please tell me what happened.”

 

Maddie could see the sincerity in Kitty’s eyes and heard it in her voice. Maddie could sense how much Kitty cared about the girls who worked for her. So, Maddie sat back down and let out a breath. “There really is not much to tell. I heard Mae tell Cal no, Cal grabbed her arm, told he she was going to spread her legs for him. She told him no again and tried break free of his grip, and that is when I stepped in.”

 

Kitty sighed as she realized that the situation could have gone bad very quickly for Mae, “Thank you for stepping in and helping Mae like you did. Cal is so much stronger then her. By the way, where did you learn that trick?”

 

Maddie smiled over the rim of her coffee cup, “It is a handy little strategy to have.”

 

“I’ll say it is. It looked like you were just holding his wrist.”

 

“Well, it is more then that. It uses pressure points to cause just the right amount of pain to restrain a person.”

 

“It sure was causing Cal Walters pain.” Kitty mused.

 

“Mmmhmm,” was all the reply Maddie gave. Kitty saw something flash across Maddie’s face but it was gone as quickly as it appeared. “So, Kitty was there a reason you asked me here today?”

 

“Yes actually, I’d like to offer you a room here at the Long Branch.”

 

Maddie set her coffee cup down again. “A room? I am not in need of a room, but thank you anyway.”

 

Kitty smiled warmly, “Maddie, I know you have a place to stay. I just thought you might like it here at the Long Branch better then where you’re currently staying.”

 

Maddie took her hat off and ran her hand through her hair to push it away from her face, “Any particular reasons that you are offering Kitty?”

 

“As a matter of fact there is. This town has done you a wrong and I’d like to fix that. Not to mention what you have done for Doc and now Mae.”

 

“This is very nice of you Kitty, but-”

 

“Look Maddie, I know what it’s like to be new here in Dodge and not know anyone.” Maddie opened her mouth to reply, but Kitty held up her hand. “You did Doc and Mae a kindness and I would like the chance to do the same. The room is clean, warm and yours for as long as you need it.”

 

Doc was standing at the bar nursing a beer when Kitty and Maddie entered from the office. “Hi Kitty.”

 

“Doc,” she greeted as she walked out the door towards him.

 

Seeing Maddie enter behind Kitty Doc’s face lit up. “Say there you are Maddie. I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“Why were you looking for me, Doc?” Maddie asked stepping up to the other side of him at the bar.

 

“You promised me a game of checkers, remember?”

 

Maddie nodded her head and smiled. “I remember.”

 

“I have time right now, if you aren’t too busy.”

 

“I’m sorry Doc.” Seeing the disappointment in the good doctor’s eyes Maddie pushed forward. “You see I just took Kitty up on her offer to stay here at the Long Branch,” Maddie looked at Kitty and she gave Maddie a quick wink. “However, if you can wait until I get settled in, we can play then.”

 

Doc swiped at his moustache, “By Golly that sounds just fine. Just fine,” he repeated patting Kitty’s shoulder before he gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

Maddie watched Doc and Kitty smiling at each other. She was starting to like both of them, and that suddenly gave her mixed feelings about her decision to stay in Dodge. A half hour later Maddie was standing in front of the Long Branch with her possessions wondering for a split second if staying in Dodge was a good idea when the wind picked up with a bit of a chill in it and the idea of sleeping in a warm bed won out from sleeping on the cold ground and sent her through the swinging doors.

 

Kitty looked up from the newspaper she was reading when she caught sight of Maddie coming into the bar out of the corner of her eye. “Well that was fast.” Kitty stated as she stood up and walked towards Maddie.

 

Maddie looked down at her saddlebags and then up at Kitty and shrugged her shoulders, “I travel light.”

 

“Follow me and I’ll show you to your room.” Kitty turned to Sam, “Sam, I’ll be up stairs if you need me.”

 

Sam nodded his head and watched as the two women ascended the stairs and disappeared behind the curtain that lead to the private living quarters.

 

Kitty opened the door and walked into the room, “Here you are Maddie. There are fresh towels on the dresser. Would you like some help unpacking?”

 

Maddie set her saddlebags on the bed and started unbuckling them. “Oh thank you Kitty, but I can manage.”

 

Kitty smiled and watched Maddie take out what meager belongs she had and put them in the dresser. “Oh my.” The reaction slipped out before Kitty could catch herself.

 

Maddie turned around and looked at Kitty. “Is something wrong?” Maddie asked seeing the worried look on Kitty’s face.

 

“As a matter of fact there is. I forgot an extra quilt for the bed. I’ll be right back.” Kitty was out the door before Maddie could even protest.

 

Maddie finished putting the last of her things away when Kitty re-entered the room with a quilt in her arms and sat it on the bed. “You shouldn’t have gone to the trouble Kitty, what is on the bed would have been fine.”

 

“Don’t be silly Maddie. The nights get mighty chilly this time of year and I did promise you a warm bed. I’ll leave you to finish getting settled in. If you need anything else just ask, alright?”

 

Maddie nodded her head at Kitty. “Thank you again for the room, Kitty.”

 

“It’s my pleasure,” Kitty smiled before leaving the room.

 

Maddie walked over to where Kitty had placed the extra quilt noticing the white cotton fabric on top. She reached out and picked it up. Letting the fabric fall open as she held it up unveiling an elegantly crafted nightgown. Clasping the nightgown in one hand Maddie quickly opened the door and stepped out into the hall. “Kitty wait!”

 

Kitty had just parted the curtains in the doorway when she heard Maddie call to her. She turned to see Maddie standing in the hallway with the nightgown clutched in her hand. “Is something wrong?” she declared nonchalant.

 

“I, um…” glancing down at the nightgown in her hand Maddie decided to accept the courtesy, “No. If you see Doc would you tell him that I will be along shortly.”

 

“Of course.”

 

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Matt Dillon walked into the Long Branch and up to the bar. “Afternoon Sam.”

 

“Howdy Marshall.” Sam replied.

 

“Is Kitty around?”

 

“Yes sir, she’s in her office.”

 

Matt pushed away from the bar, tipped his hat at Sam as he opened the door leading to Kitty’s office.

 

Kitty was sitting at her desk going over an inventory list when Matt walked in. “How is the prettiest gal in Dodge this afternoon?”

 

Kitty looked up from the inventory list and laughed. “Well, what are you doing here at this time in the afternoon?”

 

Matt walked up to the desk, pushed his hat back on his head before placing one hand on the edge of the desk and the other on the back of Kitty’s chair and leaned down. “I have something for you.”

 

Kitty turned her face up towards Matt, her eyes sparkling. “You do?”

 

“Mmmhum.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“This.” He stated softly before leaning his face towards hers. Matt’s lips captured Kitty’s in a slow, gentle kiss.

 

Kitty gave a soft moan before Matt broke the kiss, she still had her eye’s closed and gave a soft sigh before opening them. “That was heaven.”

 

Matt smiled before giving Kitty a quick kiss on her forehead. “Is Maddie up stairs?”

 

Kitty’s eyebrows came together in a scowl, “No, she went fishing with Doc. Why?”

 

Matt’s smile got bigger as he reached out and caressed Kitty’s jaw. “Want to take a couple of hours off this afternoon?”

 

Since Maddie had started staying at the Long Branch, Kitty had been hesitant to spend any private time with Matt at night in her room. Kitty’s eyes danced, “I’ll meet you upstairs in 10 minutes.”

 

Matt stood up and quickly walked towards the door, “I’ll be wait’n for ya Red.” He tossed over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

 

A few hours later, Matt and Kitty lay exhausted curled up in each other’s arms with the crumpled bed sheet tangled around their bare bodies. Kitty’s fingers were lazily drawing imaginary images across Matt’s chest. Her touch was becoming so light that it was starting to tickle, so Matt carefully took a hold of Kitty’s hand to still it. “Want to tell me what’s bothering you?”

 

Kitty shifted so she could look into Matt’s face. “I’m sorry Matt, I didn’t mean to let my mind wander.”

 

“No need to apologize, Honey. Now tell me what’s going on in the beautiful mind of yours.”

 

Kitty took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I think Maddie is from a big city.”

 

“How so?” Matt asked as his hand stroked up and down Kitty’s arm.

 

“If she grew up out here I don’t think she would be as well-spoken, refined even, like the women from big cities. You can’t honestly tell me that anyone from around here has manners and sophistication like she does.”

 

Matt let out a huff of air, “As a matter of fact she does remind me of you.”

 

“Me!?”

 

Matt chuckled, “Yes you,” he stated pointedly. “Kitty when I first met you I could tell that you had either grown up in a big city or spent most of you life in one, and I see some of those same traits in Maddie.”

 

“That may be, but I wasn’t as tight-lipped as she is about herself. She is definitely hiding something, Matt.”

 

“Well whether she’s hiding something or not, Doc sure has taken a shine to her.”

 

Kitty stared at Matt’s bare chest, “Mmmhum.”

 

Matt put his index finger under Kitty’s chin lifting her face up so he could look at her. “Hey, what’s this all about?”

 

“Nothing,” Kitty sulked.

 

“It doesn’t sound like nothing.”

 

“I just don’t want to see Doc get hurt is all.”

 

“You sure this isn’t about all the attention Doc has been giving her that he usually gives you?”

 

“No. I don’t care that Doc is showing her a lot of attention and you know that Matt. And for your information you are the only one I want giving me undivided attention.”

 

“Is that so?” Matt grinned from ear to ear.

 

Kitty’s voice dropped an octave, “Very much so.”

 

“In that case…” Matt rolled Kitty under him and started kissing her senseless.

 

~

 

Maddie sat watching Doc as he silently studied the checkerboard trying to find the best move. They were playing to see who would pay for dinner and she currently had the upper hand but not by much. She watched as Doc swiped at his moustache and silently chuckled.

 

Seeing the smirk on Maddie’s face Doc pointed his finger at her. “You don’t have me beat yet, young lady.”

 

Maddie put her hands up in surrender, “I didn’t say anything,” she smiled.

 

“You didn’t have to.” He said looking back at the board to study it. “You’re setting there looking all high and mighty. Well this game is far from over.” Doc complained. He never looked up to see the look of pain flash in Maddie’s eyes before she concealed it. Doc moved his checker and sat back in his chair. “By golly let’s see you get out that!” he exclaimed.

 

Maddie looked the board over and made a move, which caused Doc to smile from ear to ear before he jumped Maddie’s remaining checkers to win the game. “Well you sure gave me a run for my money, Doc.”

 

“Yes I did.” Doc stood up and extended his elbow towards Maddie, “Shall we head over to Delmonico’s?”

 

Maddie stood up and curtsied as if she were wearing a dress, “With pleasure, Galen.” she stated slipping her arm into his.

 

Doc smiled at Maddie, “By golly I knew under all that rough exterior beat the heart of a fair maiden.”

 

Maddie gave Doc a faint smile before shaking her head, ‘ _if you only knew the truth’_ she thought to her self.

 

After dinner Doc walked Maddie back to the Long Branch, as they entered the bar Kitty was walking by with empty beer mugs in her hands and stopped to greet them. “Evening Doc, Maddie.”

 

“Hello Kitty,” Doc greeted as he followed her to the corner of the bar.

 

“What trouble have you two been up to?”

 

“Trouble!” Doc snapped. Maddie just smiled as she watched Doc take the bait. “Why I’ll…oh you.” He countered as he realized Kitty was teasing him.

 

“Can I get you two something?” Kitty said laughingly.

 

“What’ll you have Maddie? I’m buying.”

 

“No thank you, Doc. I’m going to call it a night, maybe another time?” She smiled patting Doc’s arm.

 

Kitty noted that Maddie looked slightly peaked, “Are you feeling okay, Maddie?”

 

Maddie saw Doc’s head snap up towards her, “I’m fine Kitty, just tired is all.” She bid Kitty and Doc good night and climbed the stairs to her room. She entered the dark room and sat on the bed. After pulling her boots off she lay across the bed starring at the ceiling. She’d been in Dodge almost two weeks now. She knew she should be leaving, but Doc and Kitty were so kind to her, and it was nice being in one place for a while. Maddie closed her eyes against the dull ache that was threatening to bloom into the throbbing pain that plagued her from time to time. Maddie shifted on the bed to get more comfortable hoping that sleep would claim her and not a stabbing headache.

 

~

 

The next morning Kitty descended the stairs and headed towards the bar. Sam had the morning coffee all ready for her. “Good Morning Sam.”

 

“Mornin’ Miss Kitty.”

 

“Is this a fresh pot of coffee?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

Kitty poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip. “Sam, has Maddie come down yet this morning?”

 

“No ma’am.”

 

“When she comes down will you let her know I’d like to see her? I’ll be in my office.”

 

“I sure will Miss Kitty.”

 

“Thank you, Sam.”

 

Kitty closed the ledger she had been working on and looked at the clock, Ten o’clock. She stood up and walked out of the office, when she reached the bar she surveyed the room before walking behind the bar to where Sam was cleaning glasses. “Sam have you seen Maddie?”

 

“No Miss Kitty and I’ve been watching for her.” He watched as Kitty looked up at the balcony of the second floor. “Why don’t you go up and check on her, Miss Kitty?”

 

Kitty looked and Sam and smiled. “I think I will.”

 

Kitty knocked on the door to Maddie’s room for the third time. “Maddie, its Kitty.” Not receiving an answer she knocked again. “Maddie?” When her knock went unanswered she slowly opened the door. The room was dark and quiet, “Maddie?” Kitty called softly. Kitty moved towards the bed, and saw Maddie was lying in the bed with her arm flung over her eyes. Kitty carefully reached out and felt Maddie’s cheek with her hand finding it was cool to her touch. “Maddie, are you alright?” Maddie gave a soft groan and moved her arm up off her eyes onto her forehead.

 

“Kitty?” Maddie’s voice was barely above a whisper.

 

“Maddie what’s wrong?”

 

Maddie open her eyes slightly, “I’ll be fine…no,” Maddie squeezed her eye’s shut. “No need to worry.”

 

Keeping her voice soft Kitty retorted, “You are not fine. You’re in a lot of pain. I’m going to get Doc.”

 

Maddie’s eye’s snapped open, “No!” Instantly regretting her outburst as it made her head throb worse and causing Maddie to place both of her hands on the side of her head applying pressure in an attempt to ease the stabbing pain. She gritted her teeth, “Just a bad headache…happens sometimes. Sleep is…the only…thing that makes…it go away.” She stuttered through the discomfort.

 

Kitty didn’t like seeing Maddie in so much pain. “Maddie I really think Doc can help.”

 

“I have...seen doctors…been…no help.”

 

Kitty put her hand on Maddie’s shoulder, “You rest and I’ll check on you later, ok?”

 

“Mmmhum.”

 

Kitty quietly left the room and stood in the hallway trying to decided what to do. She couldn’t just let Maddie lie there and suffer, so she decided to go talk to Doc.

 

~

 

Doc sat listening to Kitty describe what was going on with Maddie, when she was done he leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs. “You say she has the room completely dark?”

 

Kitty nodded her head. “This doesn’t seem like a normal headache Doc.”

 

“Well Kitty, it’s not. What Maddie has is called a Migraine.”

 

“A Migraine?”

 

Seeing the puzzled look on Kitty’s face Doc explained, “A Migraine headache is intense throbbing, or a pulsing sensation, in one area of the head. It can be accompanied by nausea, vomiting, and extreme sensitivity to light and sound. Attacks can cause significant pain for hours or days and be so severe that all you can think about is finding a dark, quiet place to lie down.”

 

“Is there anything you can do for her Doc?” Kitty pleaded.

 

Doc swiped at his chin, “There’s nothing I can give her short of Laudanum, and there’s no guarantee that when she wakes up from the Laudanum that the migraine with be gone.”

 

“Its better then letting her lay there and suffer.” Kitty reasoned.

 

Doc leaned over and patted Kitty on the knee, “Yes, it is honey.” He stood up and went over to the cabinet that held his medical supplies. He poured out a small dose of reddish-brown liquid into a small vial and handed it to Kitty. “If you can get her to drink this she’ll sleep most of the day.”

 

Kitty took the small bottle and stood up. “Thank you Curly.”

 

~

 

Kitty quietly walked into Maddie’s room, and went to the side of her bed. “Maddie,” she whispered as quietly as possible. Maddie stirred and opened her eyes. “I brought you some medicine.” Kitty picked up a glass from the side table and poured the Laudanum into it. “Can you sit up to drink it?”

 

Maddie slowly blinked to focus her eyes better, “What, what is it?”

 

“Laudanum. It will help with the pain and make you sleep.”

 

Maddie placed her hand on the side of her head, “no.”

 

Kitty’s eyes went wide, “Please Maddie this will help.”

 

Maddie squeezed her eyes shut, “No…thank you.”

 

“Oh please Maddie.” Kitty implored.

 

“I just…need some…rest…is all.” Maddie faltered through her haze of pain.

 

Kitty sighed as she placed the glass on the side table. “It’s here on the table if you change your mind.” She reached over and tucked the quilt around Maddie before quietly leaving the room.

 

~

 

The next morning Maddie walked through the swinging doors of the Long Branch a few minutes after Sam had opened up the saloon. “Morning Sam.”

 

“Morning Maddie.”

 

Maddie crossed the bar room floor and met Sam at the bar. “Have you made any coffee this morning?”

 

Sam smiled, “I was just going to start some.”

 

“I will do it, that is if you don’t mind?” She said with a warm smile.

 

Sam gave Maddie a big smile, “I don’t mind at all, you make a fine cup of coffee Maddie.”

 

“Well then I better get busy.” She chuckled before heading into the kitchen.

 

A short time later Sam looked up to see Kitty crossing the upstairs landing. “Morning Miss Kitty,” he called to her.

 

“Morning Sam, is the coffee ready?”

 

“It should be Miss Kitty. Maddie went back to make it just a bit ago.”

 

When Kitty entered the kitchen Maddie was busy putting the coffee set on a tray. “Good Morning,” she greeted. “How are you feeling?”

 

Maddie looked up from what she was doing, “Better, thank you.” Maddie reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a small vial. “I appreciate your help, but would you give this back to Doc for me.” Maddie held out her palm with the medicine in it.

 

Kitty wanted to protest, but thought better of it and took the vial from Maddie putting it in her skirt pocket.

 

In the mean time Maddie had turned back to the stove to check on the coffee. “Coffee is done, may I pour you a cup?”

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Kitty beamed.

 

Maddie took a cup and saucer from the tray and walked over to the stove filling it with coffee and then handed it to Kitty.

 

Kitty inhaled the aroma before taking a sip, “Mmm, Maddie you sure make the best coffee I’ve ever tasted. What’s your secret?”

 

“It is no secret really, just a pinch of ground cinnamon is all.”

 

“Cinnamon,” Kitty affirmed with a hint of amazement. “I’ll have to remember that.” Kitty took a few more sips of her coffee, studying Maddie as she moved around the kitchen as she prepared the coffee tray. “Maddie, do you mind me asking how often you get those headaches?”

 

Maddie looked at Kitty out of the corner of her eye. “Is there a reason you are asking?”

 

Kitty had talked to Doc again after Maddie wouldn’t take the Laudanum and he couldn’t offer Kitty any more explanation then he had before without more information. Information he suspected that Kitty would never get from Maddie. “Maddie I just want to help is all.”

 

Maddie took a sip of her own coffee, “I appreciate the fact that you want to help. So, please understand when I tell you that nothing can be done and leave it at that.”

 

Kitty looked regretful, “I’m sorry Maddie I didn’t mean to meddle.”

 

Maddie smiled over the rim of her coffee cup, “it is your nature to help, Kitty. There is nothing wrong with that. I am sure your family commend you for it.”

 

“My friends are my family.”

 

Maddie’s brow furrowed, “You do not have any family?”

 

“My mother passed away when I was very young, and I have a father back in New Orleans’s…I think?”

 

Maddie gave Kitty a puzzled look, “you think?”

 

“Well the last time I saw my father he was headed back to New Orleans, but that was 9 years ago.”

 

“So you two are not close?”

 

“No, we’re not.”

 

Maddie realized that she and Kitty had more in common then she originally thought. “So, it is just you alone in the world,” Maddie whispered.

 

“No. I have Sam, Festus, Doc and Matt. They have become my family.”

 

Maddie smiled warmly, “I have heard Doc say as much about you.”

 

A heartfelt look came over Kitty’s face, “He’s been more of a father to me then my own.” Kitty saw a look of longing flash in Maddie’s eyes for a brief moment. “I’m giving Doc a birthday party tomorrow here at the Long Branch. I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind helping me with it?”

 

“A party huh? Doc does not seem like the type to be fussed over with a party.”

 

Kitty got a big smile on her face, “He’s not, and that’s why it’s a surprise.”

 

“Oh I see.” Maddie gave Kitty a half smile. “In that case I would be happy to help out.”

 

“After our coffee we can go to Jonus’s to get some things for the party.”

 

“Ok, but I will have to meet you there. I need to take my horse back to the stable.”

 

“Oh! I didn’t mean to interrupt your plans, Maddie.”

 

Maddie sat her now empty coffee cup in the sink. “You are not interrupting anything Kitty,” Maddie assured her before turning and walking to the kitchen doorway, “I will see you as soon as I am done at the stable,” and with that she left the kitchen.

 

Kitty picked up the tray of coffee and walked out to the bar room, setting the tray on the bar. Sam looked up from the glass he was cleaning. “Miss Kitty, Maddie wanted me to tell you it would take her about 20 minutes to stable her horse and give him a good rub down from her ride.”

 

Kitty’s eyes widened with surprise. “Her ride?”

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Sam replied. “She came riding up right after I opened up this morning.”

 

Kitty chewed on her bottom lip as she pondered what Sam had just told her. It just didn’t add up, she thought to her self. When she entered the kitchen Maddie’s hair was damp and her skin rosy and she smelled of lavender soap. “Sam?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you take any hot water up to Maddie’s room before you opened?”

 

“No Ma’am. Is there a problem Miss Kitty?”

 

“Oh! No Sam,” she waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. Kitty made a mental note to let Maddie know she could use her bathtub instead of paying for a bath at the barber.

 

Just then Festus came into the bar. “Morn’n Miz Kitty, Sam.”

 

“Good Morning Festus,” Kitty smiled. “How was your trip?”

 

Festus had gone to Fort Dodge yesterday to deliver some papers for Matt. “Oh fine, jest fine Miz Kitty. Met up with Maddie out yonder past Silver Creek and rode inta town with her. Ya know she sure is the most stubbornest thang.”

 

“How so?” Kitty asked.

 

“I tried ta tell her how she twaz to get powerful sick tak’n a bath in Sliver Crick with that water as cold as it is. And ya know what she tolt me? She said she could take care of her own self and not to worry after her.” Before Kitty could reply Festus interjected, “Say is Maddie gonna help ya out with the partee for ole Doc?”

 

“Yes she is, Festus.” Kitty answered, suddenly wanting to talk to Maddie about her trip to Silver Creek this morning. “In fact I need to get going if I’m going to meet her,” she said as she rounded the end of the bar. “Help yourself to some coffee if you’d like Festus.”

 

“Thank ya Miz Kitty,” giving Kitty a hound-dog look he added, “sure did work up a powerful thirst this morn’n.”

 

“Then your welcome to as much coffee as you would like,” she indicated with a hint of amusement before patting him on the arm. “I’ll be back later this afternoon, Sam.”

 

~

 

Kitty had just given her list of items she needed to Mr. Jonus when Maddie walked into the store. “Sorry it took me so long, Kitty.”

 

“I haven’t been here long. Mr. Jonus just went to start gathering the things we need.” Kitty looked around to make sure that she and Maddie were alone in the store. “Maddie, Festus came into the Long Branch after you left, he said he ran into out by Silver Creek this morning.”

 

Maddie nodded her head, “He is an interesting gentleman, isn’t he?”

 

Kitty laughed. “Um, hum.”

 

“He sure has the gift of hyperbole.” Maddie added.

 

Kitty tired to smother the amused look from her face, “Well lets just say that it’s never a dull moment with Festus around.” Kitty remarked. “You know he tired to make me believe that you were bathing in Silver Creek this morning.”

 

“Kitty he was not teasing you.”

 

“Oh Maddie,” Kitty stated with disappointment. “Why didn’t you ask to use the bathtub?”

 

“Kitty when I agreed to stay with you I told you I would not be a burden and I am not.”

 

“Taking a warm bath in the privacy of a washroom is not being a burden, ok?”

 

Maddie shifted on her feet, “Ok.”

 

“Look Maddie I didn’t mean to snap at you like that, I’m sorry.”

 

~

 

Kitty and Maddie were walking down Front Street carrying their packages from the general store when they ran into Thad in front of the dress shop. “Hello Miss Kitty, Miss Maddie,” Thad greeted cheerfully. “I see you ladies have been shopping.”

 

Kitty chuckled, “You could say that.”

 

“Looks like you two just about cleaned out the store,” Thad smiled.

 

Kitty smiled shaking her head, “We were just picking up some things for Doc’s party.”

 

Thad crossed his arms in front of him and rocked back on his heels, “In that case you better be careful, because Doc is at Bull’s playing a game of pool with the Marshal.”

 

Kitty looked down the boardwalk towards Bull’s anxiously. “Um, listen Thad. Do you think you could take these packages to the Long Branch for me?”

 

“Why sure Miss Kitty.”

 

“Thank you Thad, and can you go the back way so you won’t seen?”

 

Thad gave Kitty a boyish grin, “of course.”

 

Kitty and Maddie loaded Thad down with their packages and sent him on his way before entering the dress shop.

 

As Maddie shut the dress shop door, Sarah Carr entered from the back room. “Hello Kitty.”

 

“Hello Sarah,” Kitty greeted, before turning to Maddie. “Sarah this is Maddie Dawson, she’s new in Dodge.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Dawson.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Carr.” Maddie replied not moving away from the door.

 

Sarah looked at Kitty, “I’m all ready for your fitting. The dress is hanging behind the dressing screen. I think you’ll be quiet pleased with how the dress turned out.”

 

Kitty smiled at Sarah, “I am sure it’s as lovely as all the other dresses you’ve made for me Sarah.” She walked over to the dressing screen and slipped behind it. A few moments later Kitty came out from behind the screen and walked over to the full-length mirror as Sarah walked up behind her.

 

As the two women chatted, Maddie turned to the rack of dresses that was by the door and casually looked through them to pass the time. As Maddie came to the end of the rack she noticed a burgundy off the shoulder evening dress on the dressmaker form in the corner and walked over to it. It was the loveliest dress she has seen in some time. Maddie reached out and picked up the skirt feeling the material between her fingers and sighed. It felt like an eternity since she had felt material so exquisite.

 

“It would look lovely on you.” Maddie jumped at the sound of Kitty’s voice next to her causing her to dropping the material, and snapping her hand away from the dress as if she had been burned.

 

Maddie swallowed hard before looking at Kitty who was standing next to her, “Oh no, but it is nice of you to say.”

 

“Why don’t you try it on, Maddie,” Kitty indicated hopefully.

 

Maddie took a step away from the dress, “No.” Maddie said more firmly then she intended. “No,” she said more gently as she looked down at her attire of trail worn pants, plain white shirt and close fitting vest, and then back up at the dress. “Besides it is a bit frivolous for someone like me.” With embarrassment coloring her cheeks, Maddie slowly walked towards the door. “If you ladies will excuse me.”

 

As Matte put her hand on the doorknob Kitty spoke up, “Maddie wait.”

 

Maddie opened the door, stopped, but never turned around. “I will see you later Kitty,” and left the dress shop.

 

~

 

Kitty was busy behind the bar serving drinks when Thad walked into the Long Branch, so he went to the far end by the office door and waited for her. It wasn’t long before she had all the customers served and walked over to him with a beer in her hand. “Any luck?” she asked hopefully, but Thad just shook his head before taking a drink of his beer.

 

Sam walked in from the back room having just returned from his break and saw the troubled look on his bosses face. “Is something wrong, Miss Kitty?”

 

“I hope not Sam. I’ve had Thad looking for Maddie and he can’t find her.”

 

“Her horse is still in the stable, so she has to be somewhere here in town.” Thad added.

 

Sam gave a slight chuckle, “Well she’s right here in the Long Branch cellar.”

 

Kitty was flabbergasted, “The cellar? What’s she doing down there?”

 

“She’s working on the banner for Doc’s party. I was going to tell you when you got back from shopping for the party but Doc was here, and well I’m sorry Miss Kitty but by the time he left I’d plum forgot.”

 

Kitty patted Sam on the arm, “It’s alright Sam. If you two will excuse me I’m going to check on Maddie’s progress.” However, Kitty never did manage to see Maddie what with one thing or another popping up that required her attention. So when Kitty did finally have a free moment it was time to close up. Leaving Sam to lock up, she headed upstairs hoping to find Maddie still awake. What had happened at the dress shop had been weighing heavily on Kitty’s mind all evening. The day had been going so well as she managed to get closer to Maddie. Kitty, herself, knew what it took to lower that self-protective wall and let someone in. She sensed an almost kindred spirit in Maddie, so she didn’t want to see the door closed that Maddie had opened. When her knocks on Maddie’s door when unanswered, Kitty went to her room figuring that she could speak with Maddie in the morning and put things right between them if she needed too. However, as fate would have it Kitty never managed to have a moment to talk with Maddie, as they were both either busy preparing things for the party or keeping Doc from discovering the surprise party.

 

It was the latter that found Kitty pacing in her room. Her plan had been simple in that everyone that came into contact with Doc was to treat the day as if it was any other day, except for Matt and Kitty who had invited Doc out to dinner for a quiet celebration. Knowing Doc would put up a fuss at the mention of a birthday dinner, Kitty had Matt pointed out that no one would know it was his birthday as the evening would be no different then any other time the three of them had dinner together which had worked beautifully. However as the saying goes, ‘the best laid plains often go awry’ and where Kitty’s party plans and Matt were concerned they often did as Matt was now late picking her up and she was trying to decide if she should go over to Doc’s with out him.

 

Kitty walked to the door and opened it, only to find Matt with his hand raised about to knock on her door. “Even’n Kitty.”

 

Kitty put her hands on her hips, “You do try my patients at times, Matthew Dillon.”

 

Matt gave her a sheepish grin, “Sorry Kitty.”

 

Kitty grab a hold of his arm and pulled him down the hall, “Come on, we’ll discuss your timing later.”

 

~

 

After dinner Doc, Kitty, and Matt stood out in front of Delmonico’s. Doc was working a toothpick through his teeth. “Well that was a fine dinner if I do say so, thank you both.”

 

“It was the least we could ,do Doc since you wouldn’t let Kitty give you a party.” Matt jibed at Doc.

 

Doc gave Matt a stern look, “I’m too old of parties.”

 

“Oh now, don’t you two start in at each other,” Kitty chided. “Let’s go to the Long Branch, I’m buying.”

 

“That sounds like a fine idea, Kitty.” Doc beamed. As the trio approached the saloon they could hear the loud music and noise of the crowd, “Say it sure was nice of Maddie to help Sam out so you could go to dinner.”

 

“It sure was, Doc.” Kitty looked at Matt and winked.

 

When Doc followed Kitty and Matt through the swinging doors, the bar fell silent causing Doc to stop in the doorway and look around, “What in thu-”

 

“SURPRISE!” rang out from everyone in the room cutting off Doc’s response. Everyone started cheering, clapping, and patting Doc on the back as Kitty approached him.

 

“Happy Birthday, Doc!” Kitty smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

Doc swiped at his chin and then pointed a finger at Kitty, but before he could say anything Festus started everyone one singing ‘for he’s a jolly good fellow’ while Kitty and Matt ushered Doc to a table and sat down. Half way through the song the crowed parted towards the door to the office and out came Maddie carrying a birthday cake. As the song ended and everyone cheered, Maddie placed the cake in the center of the table and then clapped with everyone else.

 

Galen Adams quickly closed his mouth when he suddenly realized it was quite noticeably gaping open. Suddenly remembering to stand in a lady’s presence, Doc blindly whacked Matt on the arm who was beside him, spurring the lawman to rise from his seat as well. Matt’s mouth also hung slightly open like Doc’s had moments ago when Maddie swept into the barroom, a radiant vision in the off-the-shoulder burgundy gown.

 

She was completely stunning. Doc was dazzled by Maddie’s flowing dark red dress. He would never forget the vision that stood before him. Her hair was swept up in an elegant chignon. She wore a black beaded choker around her slim throat, which emphasized the daring low cut of the dress, causing Doc not to know where to look first, her bare shoulders or softly rounded cleavage, with all that lovely revealing skin of hers.

 

Flashing Doc her most dazzling smile, Maddie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Happy Birthday, Galen.” She spoke softly to him.

 

Kitty stood beside Matt watching the scene unfold silently please that Maddie had worn the dress. She had placed it on Maddie’s bed earlier, while she was at Ma Smalley’s baking Doc’s cake, and Maddie looked absolutely stunning in it.

 

Matt leaned over and whispered in Kitty’s ear, “By golly you did a fine job on her Kitty. She looks nothing like the girl who walked in here a few weeks ago.”

 

Kitty shook her head, “All I did was give her the dress, she did all the rest Matt.” She whispered back.

 

~

 

As the night wore on into the very late evening, the party had finally worn down and everyone had just about left when Doc stood up. “It’s been a wonderful night, thank you Kitty.”

 

“Just a minute Doc, what makes you think Kitty threw you this party?” Matt teased.

 

Doc pointed a finger at him, “Because you over-grown civil servant can barely manage to attend any of Kitty’s parties much less throw one yourself.” Matt shook his head in defeat as everyone erupted into laughter.

 

“Actually, Doc I didn’t do all this by myself. Maddie helped me with most of it.” Kitty specified.

 

“I just made the banner and the cake. Kitty did all the planning and everything else,” Maddie chimed in.

 

“Well I thank both you lovely ladies then. I’ll see you both in the morning for coffee.”

 

As Doc started towards the door Matt spoke up, “hold on Doc I’ll walk out with you. Good night everyone.”

 

“Good night Matt,” Kitty called out as the two men left. It was just Sam, Maddie and her left in the saloon. “Sam it’s late so lets leave all this for the morning, ok?”

 

“Ok Miss Kitty. I’ll lock the back door on my way out.”  He bid both women good night and left.

 

“Kitty?”

 

Kitty turned and looked at Maddie, she watched as Maddie looked at the floor and then shifted on her feet. A sign that Kitty recognized Maddie did when she was uncomfortable. “What is it Maddie?”

 

“I um…” Maddie took a deep breath and let it out quickly. “Thank you for the dress. It was very kind of you.”

 

“It was the least I could do for all the help you’ve given me with Doc’s party.”

 

Realizing that Kitty was giving her an out for her bad behavior at the dress shop, Maddie smiled giving her head a slight nod, “I was happy to help.”

 

Not wanting to dwell on the matter, Kitty put her hands on her lower back and stretched. “I’ll get the lamps if you lock the front door.”

 

“Ok,” Maddie agreed. When Maddie reached the front door, she secured the swinging doors to the railing and was about to close the big outer doors when someone stepped in front of her causing Maddie to gasp loudly and take a step back into the bar.

 

Kitty spun around when she heard Maddie gasp in shock. She saw a finely dressed woman standing at the door and Maddie backing away from her with a stunned look on her face, but before Kitty could say anything a knife was put to her throat as a strong arm grabbed her around the waist. “Don’t move or you’re dead,” Kitty recognized the gruff voice in her ear as Cal Walters.

 

Kitty felt rage course through her, “What the hell is going on here?”

 

The finely dress woman looked at Kitty, “Miss Madison and I have some unfinished business, don’t we Julianne?”

 

Kitty was confused, “Who are you, and what do you want with Maddie? She demanded.

 

The woman ignored Kitty, “Mr. Walters you said you could handle Miss Russell, could you be so kind as to keep her quite.” The knife at Kitty’s throat pressed tighter against her skin silencing any further objections from her. Seeing that Cal had done as she requested, the woman turned her attention back to Maddie taking a step towards her causing Maddie to take a step backwards. “Now where were?” Another step forward.

 

Maddie put her hands up as she took a step back shaking her head, “stay where you are Adela.”

 

A look of anger came over Adela as she kept her voice even, “That’s Mrs. Bailey to you, Julianne.” Spitting the last word out with venom as she took another step forwards making Maddie take another step backwards.

 

Maddie’s blood ran cold, as Adela Bailey looked her up and down. “You must think you are so cleaver, but your not.”

 

Adela took another step forward, but Maddie only managed a half a step backwards as her thighs bumped against the table behind her. Maddie’s mind was racing. She had to be very careful with how she handled this situation. Adela Bailey was a half crazed desperate woman, and desperate people were unpredictable. “You are right Mrs. Bailey, I am not cleaver at all.”

 

Adela narrowed her eyes, “Now see there you go again, thinking your smart by agreeing with me. It seems that you didn’t learn anything from our last meeting.”

 

The hairs on the back of Maddie’s neck stood up. She would never forget their last meeting as long as she lived. “No, no you taught me a valuable lesson, Mrs. Bailey.”

 

“Obviously not seeing as I’ve found you in a brothel.” Adela Bailey looked over at the bar where Cal was holding Kitty. “You must be the Madam of this establishment.” Adela quantified finally addressing Kitty for the first time.

 

Kitty knew she had to tread very carefully with this woman. “I own the Long Branch, but Julianne doesn’t work here.”

 

Adela’s face contorted in anger. “Don’t you lie to me hussy,” she shouted at Kitty turning her back on Maddie. That was the opportunity that Maddie had been hoping for and she quickly rushed at Adela slamming herself and Adela into the bar. Only a bit stunned from the blow against the bar Adela managed to grab a hold of Maddie as she fell to the floor taking Maddie with her as she fell.

 

When the two women disappeared from his sight, Cal let go of Kitty and peered over the edge from behind the bar so he could see what was going on. Free from Cal’s hold, Kitty quickly grabbed a bottle of whiskey and smashed it over Cal’s head knocking him out cold. Kitty ran around to the front of the bar to find Bailey and Maddie wrestling with each other on the floor. At the moment Adela had the upper hand and was atop of Maddie with a dagger in her hand. Maddie had both of her hands on Adela’s wrist in an attempt to keep the dagger from coming near her. Kitty was about to intervene when Maddie managed to knock Adela off of her and roll away.

 

Maddie was on her hands and knees about to push herself off the floor when she heard Adela utter a deep guttural sound of anger then felt a sharp stabbing pain in her left hand.

 

Kitty watched in horror as Adela growled and lunged at Maddie with the dagger sinking it into the back of Maddie’s left hand between her thumb and index finger pinning it to the floor. “Maddie!” Kitty hollered as she dropped to her knees in an attempt to help. Maddie was already trying to pull the dagger free when Kitty started to reach out to help when Kitty heard the sound of a gun cocking.

 

“Step away from her, Miss Russell.” Adela spoke with an eerie calmness.

 

Kitty looked up to see Adela Bailey pointing a gun at her. Kitty looked down at Maddie.

 

“Do as she says Kitty,” Maddie whispered. Seeing the hesitation in Kitty’s eyes Maddie added, “Please Kitty it is me that she wants.”

 

Kitty held Maddie’s gaze before standing up to face Adela.

 

“Julianne is half right, but she’s not the only one I want. Julianne preys on men because of the likes of you.”

 

“Excuse me?” Kitty said incredulous.

 

“There is no excuse for the likes of you.” Adela bit out. “You see by just getting rid of this dirty little tramp will not stop you, and I intend to do just that.” Adela raised the gun higher taking aim straight at Kitty’s heart.

 

What happened next would forever be burned in Kitty’s memory, as she heard two gun shots almost on top of one another before the wind was knocked out of her as she fell to the floor waiting for a burning pain to take hold of her that never came. Kitty felt something heavy on her chest and looked down to see Maddie’s head lying on her chest. She quickly sat up cradling Maddie’s head in her lap.

 

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Matt was just walking back to the jail from his evening rounds when he noticed the doors to the Long Branch still open. Knowing that Kitty was closing up as he and Doc were leaving he decided to investigate. Matt crossed the street and carefully walked up to the open doors of the saloon, looking inside he saw Maddie on her hands and knees on the floor, a well dressed woman was pointing a gun at Kitty, and he quickly drew his gun. Before Matt could say anything the woman fired her gun and Matt fired a second later hitting the woman. Before Matt could walk through the door Thad was at his side.

 

As Matt reached Kitty and bent down next to her, “Kitty? You okay?” Hearing the panic in Matt’s voice Kitty looked up and nodded her head.

 

“I’m fine Matt.” She managed in a shaky voice before looking back down at Maddie.

 

Matt looked over at Thad who was bent over Adela Bailey’s body. Thad looked at Matt and shook his head. Matt bowed his head a moment before looking back at Kitty before putting his hand on the steady flow of blood from Maddie’s chest wound. “Thad come help Kitty up,” he commanded. Kitty reached out and grabbed Matt’s arm.

 

“Matt?” her eyes pleading with him. “she’s not…”

 

“We need to get her up to Doc’s right away, Kitty.”

 

Kitty closed her eyes and nodded her head as Matt scooped Maddie up in his arms. Thad was at Kitty’s side taking her arm and helping her up, and the two of them followed Matt out the door.

 

As Matt stepped out onto the boardwalk Festus ran up to him. “I came a runn’n as soon as I heard the shots, Matthew.”

 

Matt looked at Festus, “Festus take the body in there over to Percy’s and make sure the Long Branch is locked up.” He stipulated and then quickly headed to Doc’s.

 

Festus nodded his head, “Sure thang, Matthew.” He called after him. Festus turned to see Thad and Kitty in the doorway. “You alright there Miss Kitty?”

 

“I’m fine, Festus.” Kitty’s eyes suddenly went wide. “Oh my, Festus, Thad, I forgot about Cal Walters!”

 

“What about him, Miss Kitty?” Thad asked.

 

“He was holding me behind the bar, before I managed to knock him out. He was working with Adela Bailey.”

 

Festus looked into the Long Branch and then back at Kitty. “Is that there the woman, Mz Kitty?”

 

Kitty nodded her head. “Cal is behind the bar, Festus. He’s out cold, so Festus will need your help, Thad.”

 

“Thad you walk Mz Kitty ta Doc’s and then hurry on back here.”

 

“No Thad. I don’t need any help getting to Doc’s. You help Festus get Cal to the jail.”

 

~

 

Doc opened the door and saw Matt standing on the stoop with Maddie’s unconscious body in his arms. “Dear god what happened, Matt?”

 

“She was shot protecting Kitty.” Matt stated flatly.

 

Doc quickly turned and rushed towards his exam table, “Put her on the table, Matt.”

 

Matt carefully placed Maddie on the exam table and stepped back so Doc could look at her. After Doc put his glasses on he started probing Maddie’s wound, and then quickly took her pulse. In the mean time, Kitty had entered the office and stood near the head of the table and brushed the stray strands of hair off of Maddie’s face. “Is she going to be alright Doc?”

 

“I don’t know, Kitty. I need to operate right away. Help me get her dress off.” Doc handed Kitty a pair of scissors before going to gather the supplies he needed.

 

Kitty used the scissors to cut the bodice of Maddie’s dress down the middle. “We need to get her skirt and petticoats off, so we can remove that corset.” Kitty jumped at the sound of Doc’s voice next to her. She never answered him, as Doc turned Maddie and she quickly unfastened Maddie’s skirt, untied her petticoat and removed them leaving her in the corset and pantaloons. “Hurry and cut that corset, Kitty.” For a brief second Kitty wondered if harbored a secret hatred for corsets with the way he always cut them to get them off. Kitty took a deep breath before cutting the corset As she pulled the corset apart, Kitty saw the bullet wound that was between Maddie’s sternum and her right breast. As Kitty reached to pull the sheet up that Doc had placed over Maddie’s legs, her eyes went wide. “Oh no!”

 

Doc stopped what he was doing, “Kitty?”

 

Kitty gave Doc a despairing look, “Oh Doc.”

 

Doc walked over and looked at Maddie’s exposed torso, across Maddie’s stomach was the word whore all scarred over and slightly pink. Doc swiped at his chin, “That’s the least of her worries right now, Kitty.”

 

~

 

Doc finished dressing Maddie’s bullet wound before checking her pulse again. He had finally managed to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding. He tucked Maddie’s arm back under the sheet and looked up at Kitty.

 

“She’s going to be alright, isn’t she Doc?” Kitty asked hopefully. Kitty saw Doc’s pale blue eyes become moist.

 

“I don’t know, Kitty. I just don’t know.” He said in a shaky voice. “Her pulse is weak and she’s lost an awful lot of blood, not to mention the risk of infection.”

 

Kitty bowed her head and walked over to the stove and poured two mugs of coffee, walked back and handed one to Doc. They took a seat over at Doc’s desk. “Matt said she took a bullet protecting you.”

 

Kitty nodded her head. “A woman named Adela Bailey came into the Long Branch as Maddie and I were locking up. She called Maddie, Julianne Madison, and said that they had unfinished business. Doc whoever this Adela Bailey was, Maddie was frightened of her, and Bailey thought Maddie was one of my girls. I tried to tell her that Maddie didn’t work for me, but she became so very angry Doc. That’s when Maddie rushed at her and they ended up on the floor. When I got around the other side of the bar Maddie was trying to keep that Bailey woman from stabbing her with a dagger.

 

“Is that when she got the knife wound on her hand?” Doc interrupted.

 

“Uh huh, Maddie managed to get free from Bailey and was about to get up off the floor when Bailey lunged at her and stabbed her, pinning her hand to the floor. I went to help her but that’s when Adela Bailey drew a gun on me, and-” Kitty’s voice broke.

 

“And Maddie took the bullet that was meant for you.” Doc finished. Kitty’s only reply was to nod her head.

 

Doc sat there sipping his coffee in silence as he took in everything Kitty had just told him. After a few minutes he looked over at Maddie and then rub his chin. “Julianne Madison,” he said softly before looking at Kitty. “Kitty, honey you look beat. I want you to go home and get some rest.”

 

Kitty shook her head. “I’m fine Curly. I’m going to stay.”

 

Doc stood up and took the coffee mug out of Kitty’s hands. “No you’re not.” He gently took ahold of her elbow and pulled her up out of the chair. “You are going home and going to bed, or I’m getting Matt up here to take you home.” He saw her ire start to flare in her eyes. “And if you start arguing with me I’ll have Matt lock you in our room.” He gave his head a quick nod to say the matter was settled.

 

Knowing good and well that Doc would carry out his threat and that Matt would be happy to help, she gave in. “Alright Curly, have it your way. But I’ll be back in the morning to spell you.”

 

~

 

Kitty pulled the covers back and slipped into bed lying on her side while clutching her pillow. She tried closing her eyes, but all she saw was Adela Bailey pointing a gun at her. Kitty wiggled around to get more comfortable and attempted to clear her mind, but the image of Maddie lying on Doc’s table popped into her head. She looked so pale and weak that Kitty couldn’t help but worry if Maddie would make it through the night. _‘Damn Doc’_ she thought for making her leave his office. The sudden dip in the bed brought Kitty out of her musing, while Matt’s arms encircled her as he spooned up behind her. He kissed the side of her head just above her ear. “I love you Kitty,” he whispered softly. Kitty patted his arms where they held her just under her breasts, before rolling over and burying her face in his chest, as her hands clutched his union suit. It wasn’t long before Matt felt the wetness of Kitty’s silent tears, as they soaked the front of his union suit. He quietly stroked his hand up and down her back while he held her, grateful that she was unharmed.

 

They lay like that for so long that Matt thought Kitty had cried herself out and finally fallen a sleep when she pulled away from him. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. “I love you too, Matt,” she said softly before kissing him. She continued to hold his face after she broke the kiss. “Matt if Maddie hadn’t-”

 

“I know Kitty,” he interrupted. “Kitty, Doc filled me in on what you told him, did either of them say where they knew each other from?”

 

“No they didn’t, but I think it might have had something to do with how Maddie use to make a living.”

 

“Which was?”

 

“Maddie use to entertain men.”

 

“She told you that?”

 

“No, she didn’t. Adela Bailey thought Maddie was working at the Long Branch and she was angry about it. She said that Maddie preyed on men be- because of places like the Long Branch.”

 

“Do you think her real name is Maddie or Julianne?” Matt wondered.

 

“Well you know a lot of girls change their name when their livelihood is entertaining men, but I’d guess that Julianne Madison is her real name given that Maddie is a version of Madison.”

 

“Yeah, I’d have to agree Kitty,” he said quietly.

 

“Matt, did Doc tell you what was on Maddie’s stomach?”

 

Matt’s voice had a slight edge when he answered, “yes he did.”

 

“I’m sure Adela Bailey did that to her.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Bailey first attacked Maddie with a dagger tonight, and before that Maddie said something about Bailey teaching her a valuable lesson and Maddie placed her hand right over those marks when Bailey said it.”

 

Matt’s only answer was to hold Kitty tighter in his arms. The next thing Matt knew he was stirring awake as Kitty was kissing his check. He opened his eyes to find Kitty fully dressed and setting on the edge of the bed. “Kitty,” he whispered as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

“Good Morning, Cowboy,” she gave him a warm smile before bending over and kissing him on the lips.

 

Matt sat up in bed, “If you wait a moment I’ll walk you over to Doc’s.”

 

~

 

Doc had just finished changing Maddie’s bandages when he heard the front door to his office open and then close. As he checked Maddie’s pulse heard someone making coffee. He finished checking on Maddie and then got up and went into the front office. “Did you mange to get any sleep?”

 

Kitty turned away from stove, “How is she Doc, any improvement?”

 

“Her pulse is a bit stronger, but she still has a long way to go.” He swiped at his mustache, “You didn’t answer my question young lady?”

 

Kitty crossed her arms in front of her. “I did as you ordered and I rested.”

 

Doc knew she was still a bit miffed at him for throwing her out last night, but knew she’d get over it. “Good girl. I needed you refreshed to help me.” He indicated giving her a wink.

 

Over the next three days Doc and Kitty took turns setting with Maddie. Kitty would set with her during the day so Doc could tend to his other patients, while Doc would set with her at night. She still hadn’t regained consciousness, but she was slowly improving each day. Kitty placed the newspaper she’d been reading on the stand next to the bed and stood up to stretch her legs. She walked over to the window and watched the comings and goings along Front Street. Kitty’s attention was drawn away from the window when she heard Maddie stir.

 

Maddie felt like she was under water and something was sitting on her chest. Her first attempt to open her eyes was unsuccessful, so squeezed her eye lids together tightly before attempting to open them again. This time she managed to flutter them open for a moment or two before they became too heavy to keep open. She attempted to open them again when she heard someone calling her name. She succeeded in keeping them open this time, but had to blink several times to bring things into focus. As the room came into focus she was looking at the cracked plaster of the ceiling, it burned like hell for her to breath and her chest throbbed with pain.

 

“Maddie.”

 

At the sound of Kitty’s voice Maddie lowered her eyes to find Kitty sitting next to her on the bed smiling at her.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Maddie’s voice was raspy when she answered. “It burns when I breathe.”

 

“Would you like some water?” Maddie gave her a slight nod of her head, and Kitty helped her to drink some water. Kitty was just settling Maddie back against the pillows when she heard Doc come into the office. A moment later Doc walked into the room.

 

“Well now what’s going on here?” He asked as a smile spread across his face.

 

“She just came too a moment ago Doc. I gave her some water. I hope that’s all right?”

 

“Fine, that’s just fine, Kitty.” Doc walked up to the bed and put his glasses on. “How are you feeling?

 

“Like I should be dead.” Maddie rasped out.

 

Doc’s head snapped up at her comment. “I don’t find that very funny Maddie. An inch either way with that bullet and you would have been.”

 

“It would have put an end to this nightmare then.”

 

“Maddie, Adela is dead.” Kitty spoke up.

 

Maddie furrowed her brow and gave Kitty a look that said she didn’t believe her.

 

“Matt shot her right after she fired her gun,” Kitty added.

 

Maddie looked at Doc, who nodded his head in the affirmative. Maddie looked at the foot of the bed as she let everything sink in, while Doc un-bandaged her hand to examine it.

 

“Can you move your fingers for me?” Maddie did as he asked without looking away from the foot of the bed. “Any pain or stiffness when you do that?”

 

“Some,” she answered faintly.

 

“She said it burns when she breathes, Doc.” Kitty informed him.

 

“That should go away in a few days, but I can give you something for that until then.” Doc said looking at Maddie, who was still looking at the foot of the bed. Doc regarded Kitty, who gave him a worried look, as she didn’t like how silent Maddie was. “Kitty would you go over to Delmonico’s and get some broth. I want Maddie to have some.”

 

Kitty stood up, “Sure Doc.” Kitty patted Maddie’s good arm before standing up and leaving the room.

 

Doc sat down on the edge of the bed. Doc was worried about Maddie, as she was still looking at the end of the bed, since he and Kitty told her that Adela Bailey was dead. “Julianne, that’s a beautiful name.”

 

Maddie blinked several times before looking at Doc. She looked into his pale blue eyes for a long time before she spoke. “Please do not ever call me that,” she requested softly.

 

“Ok.” Doc swiped at his chin. Before Doc could question Maddie anymore, someone came running through the front door.

 

“Doc! Doc!”

 

Doc jumped up from the bed. “I’ll be right out,” he called to the person. He turned to Maddie. “I’ll be in the outer office if you need me.”

 

Maddie nodded at him before closing her eyes as she heard him close the door to the room. A little bit later Maddie heard the door open and the rustle of a petticoat. She opened her eyes to see Kitty setting a tray on the dresser by the door and then looked at her.

 

“Did I wake you?”

 

Maddie shook her head.

 

“I have the broth Doc wanted you to have.” Kitty walked over to the bed, and helped Maddie to sit up in bed. Once she had Maddie all situated Kitty brought the tray over and placed it on Maddie’s lap. Looking at Maddie’s bandaged hand Kitty asked, “Can you manage on your own?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

Kitty sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Actually, I should be thanking you, Maddie. I owe you my life.”

 

Maddie fiddled with the spoon on the tray. “No Kitty. I put your life in danger.”

 

Kitty gave Maddie an incredulous look, “Oh Maddie, no. You are not responsible for Adela’s actions.”

 

“If you knew the whole story you would not think that.”

 

“Why don’t you tell me about it then.”

 

Maddie fiddled with the spoon some more. Kitty had shown her nothing but kindness since she came to Dodge and was not one to judge a person quickly. Plus, they had a lot of similarities with their lives. If anyone could understand this entire situation Kitty might. Maddie took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Adela Bailey hated me because her husband Peter was a frequent customer at DuShane’s Gem Parlor where I worked in San Francisco.”

 

“Peter was your customer?”

 

Maddie nodded her head. “Peter Bailey was a regular who came to see me twice a week until I broke the first rule in entertaining men.”

 

“He fell in love with you.”

 

“He fell in love with Jewel.”

 

“The name you went by?”

 

Maddie nodded her head. “Like them but do not love them, and never let them fall in love with you. The golden rule of prostitution and I broke it.”

 

“Maddie you can’t hold yourself responsible for Peter Bailey’s feelings.”

 

“You are wrong Kitty. Even though he fell in love with whom he thought I was. I am responsible, because I was groomed for the business since I was 8 years old. Madam DuShane made sure I was well traveled, educated, and mastered in the art of Kama Sutra. Men were putty in my hands she would always tell me. Peter Bailey is a prominent businessman, who I got careless with.”

 

“How does his wife fit in to all this?”

 

Peter told Adela he was in love with another woman and was going to divorce her. She hired a Pinkerton to follow Peter, who led him to me. She made an appointment with me,” At Kitty’s raised eyebrow Maddie explained, “As long as a customer could afford Madam’s price for my time it did not matter if they were male or female. Adela used a different name when she made the appointment, so I had no idea who she was until she attacked me. She brutally beat me until I was unconscious and then marked me for what I was. I suffered a concussion, and it took me a long time to recover. I knew it was not safe for me to stay in San Francisco, so as soon as I was able I left, hoping to find some place to quietly live out the rest of my life. I have no idea how she found me.”

 

Kitty blinked back the tears that threatened to spill, “She must have hired a Pinkerton I suppose.”

 

“I do not see how a Pinkerton Agent could have trailed me. I have been wondering aimlessly never staying in a town more then a day to get what little supplies that I needed. And, I never talked to anyone if I could help it.”

 

“Until you came to Dodge.”

 

Maddie bobbed her head. “You and Doc have been so kind and friendly to me. I have never really had that in my life before. I kept telling myself I should move on, but I just could not bring myself to do it. I was becoming so trail weary and the bed you gave me is so soft.” Maddie became very quiet for a moment before continuing. “I am so sorry for putting your life in danger.”

 

“Maddie we’ve been over this before. I don’t blame you for any of this and I’m thankful to you for saving me like you did. I am even more grateful that you are ok and on the mend. So stop blaming yourself for all of this.”

 

Maddie picked up her spoon and tasted the broth. “That is going to take some time Kitty.”

 

A little while later Maddie was stirred awake by voices in the outer office. As she became more awake she recognized the voices as Matt, Kitty and Doc.

 

“… Maddie asleep?”

 

At the sound of her name Maddie carefully sat up in bed, swung her feet off the bed and stood up. She took a few unsteady steps to the door and leaned against the wall.

 

“Yeah Matt, I just checked on her.” Doc answered.

 

“What’s going on, Matt?” Kitty asked.

 

“I found out that Adela Bailey was from San Francisco and I sent a telegram. I received an answer from the law there. Adela Bailey was married and her husband will arrive tomorrow on the afternoon train.”

 

“Matt, did you say anything about Maddie in her telegram?” Kitty inquired.

 

“No I didn’t Kitty, why?”

 

Doc saw the worried look on Kitty’s face, “What’s wrong Kitty?”

 

Kitty looked at both men, “Nothing’s wrong, exactly. But Matt, you should talk to Maddie when she wakes up.”

 

Doc took a step towards Kitty, “You found out about Maddie’s past, didn’t you Kitty?”

 

Kitty bit her bottom lip before answering Doc, “It’s Maddie’s story to tell, Doc.”

 

“You’re right Kitty. Why don’t you go get some rest? I’ll stay here with Maddie and let Matt know when she wakes up.”

 

“Oh I’m not leaving,” Matt stated.

 

Doc looked at Kitty for help, “I’m staying right here, Curly.”

 

Doc swiped his chin knowing he was beat, “Who wants coffee?”

 

The three sat around talking quietly for nearly an hour when Doc got up to check on Maddie. But when he entered the back room all he found was an empty bed. “Matt, Kitty!”

 

Matt and Kitty came rushing into the room. “Doc?” Matt asked.

 

Kitty had a shocked look on her face, “Where’s Maddie?”

 

Matt spotted the open window and walked over to it and looked out. “Looks like she went out this way.”

 

“She must have heard us talking,” Kitty added.

 

“Kitty you check the Long Branch, and I’ll get Festus and Thad and we’ll look around town. Doc you stay here in case she comes back.”

 

Matt, Festus and Thad were just about to leave the jail when Kitty came rushing in.

 

“Did you find her Kitty?” Matt asked.

 

She shook her head, “No, and we’re not going too.” She hand Matt the note.

 

Matt read the note. ‘ _Kitty, tell Galen I said goodbye. Maddie_ ’ Festus go saddle my horse.

 

“Wait Festus. Matt she’s been through a path of thorns. Just let her go.” Matt gave Kitty a curious look. “Please Matt, for me.”

 

“Ok Kitty.”

 

Fin ~


End file.
